Here goes nothing
by KTtheLuvAddict
Summary: Toni asks conrad to go to a park with her and he ends up doing what he always thought he was too much of a coward to do. one shot


**There seriously needs to be more Conrad and Toni fanfics. I was feeling a bit like writing some fluff, so here ya go.**

**Conrad and Toni belong to the amazingly talented Tessa Stone**

* * *

You like her. Holy crap, you like her! Why? Why does this have to happen to you? What do you even like about her? She's the exact opposite of what you've been taught a "proper lady" is. Not only does she turn into a werewolf, but she has multicolored hair! You cringe when you think of what your mother would say.

You're sitting in a park, just chatting. Of course the park closed at sunset, like a lot of things. But the rangers could care less. She asked you to go here after a particularly nasty run in with a troll earlier in the evening. Hanna had gotten pretty beat up and you had all rushed him to Worth's. But afterward, when the zombie had taken Hanna home and Worth had all but kicked you out, Toni had wanted to see a bit more of the city. She informed you that she hadn't gotten to see much of it since she moved here and started at the university. You didn't know a lot about the city, but you did have a few favorite spots.

"Conrad?" She asks quietly. You turn to look at her an immediately regret it when you are pinned to the spot by her eyes. She stares at you with a concerned look on her face. Her dark coffee colored eyes have intensity to them that you can only describe as phenomenal. It makes your fists clench and your stomach do a back flip. If your heart beat at a regular speed your sure it would be speeding up in a most dizzying way. You swallow hard.

"Yeah?" you ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What's wrong? You've been acting really strange lately…stranger than usual." The corners of her mouth turn up and you wince. Do her lips have to be so soft looking? Suddenly the urge to run the pad of your thumb over her bottom lip is so intense that you have to shove you hands in your pocket. She quirks her head to the side curiously.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asks. And for a moment, you wonder what would happen _if_ you told her. If you told her about the way your chest constricts every time she walks into the room. Or the way you can't bear looking at her for more than a few seconds because you don't want it to look to obvious. You open your mouth to say something that you don't even know. Fear coils in the pit of your stomach and you snap your mouth shut and shake your head no.

Something cold runs down your lip and drips on the end of your chin. She grins and grabs your arm, pulling you close. She reaches into her paint splattered messenger bag and pulls out a small package of tissues. Pulling one out, she presses it to your mouth and it soaks up the blood dripping from the puncture on your lip from you stupid snaggle-fang.

"I h-hate when that happens…" you chuckle nervously. She grins wider. The proximity of her closeness is making you dizzy. You kind of want to push her away so that you don't vomit on her, but another part of you internally slaps yourself for even thinking of it.

"It's okay. You know, I think I've seen more blood in the past few weeks then I have in my entire life." She doesn't sound to put off by that, though. You suppose that now is as good of a time as ever to tell her. It's not like anyone else is around. And what's the worst she could do? Turn you down. Yeah, it's not like rejection is new to you.

She steps back and you immediately miss the warmness and smell of cinnamon and espresso that radiates from her. You clear your throat. Here goes nothing…

"T-T-Toni?" you say shakily while fighting the urge to punch yourself in the face.

"Hmmm…?" she asks, eyeing something in the distance. You pray that the something doesn't have red hair and a zombie companion. Lord knows how many times Hanna shows up during critical moments in your life.

"Do you like coffee?" she looks at you now with an odd expression on her face. Its amusement. But you can't blame her because that has to be one of the stupidest questions you've ever asked her. Of course she likes coffee! You've seen her practically drink it by the bucket loads. She smells like it. And the one time you went to her apartment with her, almost every surface had at least one coffee wring on it, if not more.

"Seriously? Was my "I love coffee!" shirt not enough of a clue?" she teases. You forgot about the pink oversized shirt you had seen her in the onetime Hanna had begged her to meet him at a burger joint at midnight to discuss moon cycles and what she knew about the more powerful werewolf packs in the city. You remember the way she had simply pulled her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and thrown on a pair of jeans under her pink coffee shirt. She looked stunning.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go out for coffee with me sometime. I mean, we would have to wait until after sunset, but I could take you to one of my favorite cafes." You hope you sound inviting. You're sure you don't. To your delight, her eyes light up and she smiles really wide.

"I would love to!" she says, then pauses. "You mean, like a date, right?" Gulp.

"Y-yes, but only if you want to."

"I had been hoping you would ask me out." Your eyes widen. Did she really just say that?

"You had?" you say in astonishment. She shrugs.

"What can I say? I have a thing for dead British guys who wear sweater vests." You wince. Was she just being cruel now? But when you look at her you can tell, under the amusement, she really means it. She likes you. As more than just a friend. You wonder if your entire chest could explode. She sighs and slips her arm though yours. Her head comes to rest on your shoulder and you feel like the world just got ten times brighter. This is contentment, isn't it? This is what billions of people work for everyday. And you've just found it in this brilliant, beautiful young woman. It doesn't bother you that she's a lot of things that you're not and vice versa. You accept that. But you feel like you balance each other out wonderfully.

The sun will be rising soon, and she accompanies you back home. You curl up on the couch together and she promises to be there when you wake up at sunset. You can show her more of the city. And as you fall asleep, your head in her lap, you realize that, asking someone out isn't as hard as you had always thought. You wonder what your mother would think.


End file.
